1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piano with an electronic tone generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A piano with an electronic tone generator can generate a musical sound signal using the electronic tone generator. Further, the piano with the electronic tone generator can generate musical sound signals of a reverberation and a resonance. A type and a degree of intensity of the reverberation and the resonance can be specified through operation of operation elements.
Further, an electronic musical instrument that reads a key depression waveform in accordance with a key depression signal indicating a key depression, and reads a resonant waveform based on a pedal-on signal indicating that a pedal is depressed, has been known (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-213050
The presence/absence of the reverberation and the resonance generated by the electronic tone generator is specified by the operation of the operation element. However, when the reverberation and the resonance are not required, it is desired to automatically turn off the reverberation and the resonance.